


One Hell of an Uber

by Coalmine301



Series: One Hell of a Family [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is not old enough to drive, Anakin Obi-wan and Ahsoka are basically siblings, Bail is not paid enough to deal with this Jedi bullshit, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, It was probably Anakin's idea, like that's gonna stop her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: How Bail and Obi-wan first met.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa
Series: One Hell of a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	One Hell of an Uber

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated House Update:  
> We finally got an offer on our house and it was a full offer no less! My mom is siked -or about as siked as she gets. So this is great news especially considering our house flooded in Harvey.  
> Anyway, we hope to move into the new house by August 28
> 
> I'm not sure why I'm telling y'all this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

With Coruscant's weather being controlled artificially, the planet rarely experienced rainfall. Turns out it was much easier to drive a speeder at reckless breakneck speeds hundreds of miles above the unforgiving ground when it was sunny out. Who knew?

Yet it wasn’t just being that lived on the metallic planet, but also plantlife growing in the mostly redundant central parks that required water to grow as well as remain nice and green. And so the engineers developed a rain/storm system to make sure the plants got nice and wet. Also they made it shower at random times to make it a bit more natural feeling. Or something like that.

And of course it just so happened to start raining the second Bail Organa stepped out from under cover. Typical. 

Bail muttered grumpily to himself as he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Dear gods, why did he decide to use the out-door hanger this time? Grumbling unhappily, the senator scanned the lot for his speeder.

Just then the senator’s eyes landed on an unexpected figure. There stood Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, casually watching the speeders zip by. 

He must be using some kind of weird Force technique since the rain didn’t touch him, parting before him as it fell like a crowd before a monarch. The end result leaving the Jedi high and dry while Bail found himself soaked to the bone. And boy didn’t the senator feel quite the sting of envy at that.

“Master Kenobi,” the senator greeted politely, if warrily. He didn’t know Kenobi well, just enough to recognize a face. And if the rumors of Jedi’s supernatural abilities held even an ounce of truth it was best to be cautious around them. “What are you doing out here?”  
The Jedi turned to face him, a polite smile crawling across his features. “Just waiting for my ride, Senator,” Kenobi replied civilly. “No need to be alarmed.”

His ride? Did the Jedi not have a speeder? Bail somehow doubted that was the case since he’d seen plenty of other Jedi driving speeders of their own. 

Kenobi must have noticed his confusion, or sensed it, for he quickly explained. “I used to have a speeder but it got blown up when someone strapped an explosive to it. Probably another assassin,” he mused causally. “We get a couple of them this time of year. Anyway my friends are picking me up pretty soon.”

Bail blinked. Even among the most targeted senators he had never heard anyone speak of their own attempted murder so casually. Then again it could possibly tie in to all the zen master calm banthakark the Jedi always tried to project onto themselves so he simply shrugged it off.  
Now that just begged the question of how the Jedi got there in the first place.

He was about to open his mouth and ask when the Jedi suddenly stiffened, azure eyes focusing on something behind him. “There they are.”

Bail turned to follow Kenobi's gaze, easily spotting what caught the Jedi’s attention. A bright yellow speeder darted and wove haphazardly between traffic, earning several offended beeps and honks. Not that that seemed to dissuade the driver too much as they sped towards the odd duo.

Actually, now that the speeder was now closer Bail could tell the driver was a young togruta girl. A togruta girl who was clearly much too young to be driving. The speeder’s other inhabitant, a brown-blonde haired man, wasn't even buckled in despite the extreme speed the speeder was zipping along at. It was a miracle he hadn’t fallen out yet.

“Dear god, Kenobi,” bail couldn’t help but exclaim. “Those are your friends?!”

“Yep,” the Jedi replied casually as the vehicle barreled closer and closer still.

With a yelp Bail lunged and rolled just as the speeder shot by. The senator looked up just in time to see the man grab the back of Kenobi’s neckline and roughly haul him into the speeder with a far too amused “YEET!”

And then just like that the trio were gone, disappearing into the rain to leave Bail pondering exactly what he had just witnessed.


End file.
